


Blind Date

by Punk



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Anonymity, Community: kink_bingo, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-14
Updated: 2013-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-25 13:08:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/639216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Punk/pseuds/Punk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a blind trial, the subject does not know if he is part of the experimental group or the control group. Or: Rodney forgets about negotiation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blind Date

**Author's Note:**

> Written, again, for the anonymity square on my [kink bingo](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/) card as part of the January mini-bingo challenge, but not quite what I was after, again, so it got cut from the final work.

Rodney sees the gorgeous guy in the lobby and immediately heads over, unable to ignore the impulse. "Would you have dinner with me?"

The guy looks confused, scrubbing a hand through dark, messy hair. "I thought we'd already agreed on dinner."

"God!" Rodney says, frustrated with himself. "I can't even pick up my own...whatever. Air Force Colonel!"

"Hey," John soothes, "you're fine. I just needed some warning."

"I just, I don't know, you looked so good standing here. I wanted--" Rodney stops, flustered.

"Come on." John steers him toward the door. "You can hit on me at the bar."


End file.
